Bloodist
by Setkia
Summary: 'How the bloody hell does telling you that you're good at Charms make me sound racist' James asked, dumbfounded. 'I didn't call you racist, I called you bloodist, keep up Potter,' Lily snarled. 'There's a difference.'


_Author's Note #1: So I was thinking about blood and it was brought up before in my story **Horrible At Geography** (if you haven't read it, it would be awesome if you checked it out and reviewed) and it was about how James often forgot that Lily was Muggle-born and I get the feeling that sometimes others forget it too. Either way, I wondered what you call someone who's prejudice to someone because of their blood and decided it was something like racism, but it was like blood, and so the term bloodist is born. The word does not exist, but it is fun to call someone that. I love how in **Harry Potter,** you're called a traitor if you're fine with those no matter what their blood yet in Muggle terms, we call it normal and those who are racist according to blood aren't called anything yet we have the word racist in Mugglle terms. Funny how we're the opposite of them. I hate being a Muggle. Anyway, here's **Bloodist**! I don't own **Harry Potter** sadly or else the Marauders would actually have a canon story and I'd know how Lily and James got together because quite frankly, you can't throw someone a bone (like the memory of Snape's) and then give no meat (how in 2 years, Lily fell for James). It's not fair, but because of this, I have come across some pretty nice Lily and James stories. I've considered making a community for it, if you want me to make a collection of what I think are the best Lily and James stories, tell me. Alright, now to the story which I hope will make you laugh. It went off into a rant eventually as this Author's Note is doing, but I'm done now!_

* * *

Bloodist

**'How the bloody hell does telling you that you're good at Charms make me sound racist?' James asked, dumbfounded.**

**'I didn't call you racist, I called you _bloodist_, keep up Potter,' Lily snarled. 'There's a difference.'**

* * *

The Seventh Year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were all in Charms class with the new teacher, Professor Flitwick in charge of teaching them a new charm being the Patronous Charm, an advanced spell that helped repel Dementors. It was worrying that such a Charm had to be taught to the students and the Marauders were smiling to each other as they rambled on pointlessly about different things, doing anything but practicing the charm.

'Hey, Prongs,' Sirius Black told his best friend. 'I bet you that you can't get Evans to go out with you.'

'Padfoot, I'm over that,' James answered, rolling his eyes, 'We're friends, we've been over this.'

'Right, _friends_,' Sirius said, smirking. James smacked him upside the head. 'Oh come on, you know you want to be tapping that!'

'Sirius, I _will_ hurt you-'

'How are you guys doing on the charm?' Remus Lupin asked, breaking into his two best friends' fight before things got ugly. He knew that James was protective over Lily though Lily hated it when he got too involved.

'Fine.'

'Looks like Evans's got it down,' Peter Pettigrew, the fourth member of the group noted, nodding towards the redhead who was watching as a doe pranced around her. She smiled at it as it galloped and James grinned.

'Go get her Prongs,' Sirius told him, giving him a slight push forward.

'We're just friends,' James told him, but he continued to walk forward.

'Just friends my arse,' Sirius muttered watching his friend walk away towards the feisty redhead.

'You're good,' James told Lily, smiling as he watched the doe walk towards him, nudging his cheek. 'She's beautiful,' he mentioned.

'Thanks Potter,' Lily said, smiling. They had established a strange relationship which involved Lily calling him Potter while he would call her Lily and they had established a no touching unwritten rule. On top of this, James couldn't copy off of Lily but if he was patient enough, not only would she help him, she would eventually just do it herself. 'How are you doing with the spell?'

'Uh, haven't tried,' James admitted, but he already knew what his Patronous was, he had learnt about them while reading in the library- despite what others thought, he actually did read and tried in class. Course, he hadn't been in the library to study Charms when he came across the book, but what did that matter?

'So a doe?' James noted, watching as the white animal disappeared. 'You like deer?'

'No, not really,' Lily shrugged, 'I mean, I don't dislike them, they're not my _favourite_ animal though.' Lily twirled her wand as James leaned against the desk across from her, staring at the freckles on her nose, counting them all.

'Potter?'

James snapped out of it and gave her a sheepish smile. 'You were saying?'

'Well, the spell wasn't the easiest thing to do,' Lily said. 'I mean, it's N.E.W.T.S level. Finding a happy memory isn't as simple as it sounds.' Lily stared at her feet and James fought the urge to put a finger under her chin and force her to look at him.

'Why not?'

He knew about her history at home, how she had a dreadful sister who deserved to die in a hole for treating her like dirt when she was no better than her and about her friendship with Snape and how it had grown and eventually disappeared. He still felt guilty whenever he thought about it, but he decided if Lily could put it behind her, so could he.

'I mean, I've never really had anything especially to be thankful for or to make me happy,' Lily shrugged.

'Hey, you met me,' James said arrogantly. 'That surely brightened up your life.'

'And my wand from the amount of hexes I used on you,' Lily smirked. 'I'm sorry about that, by the way,' she added. 'The whole . . . hexing thing.'

'Hey, I was no better, someone had to put me in line,' James said shrugging it off. 'But I mean, it's no wonder you were good at the charm, I mean you _are_ the best in Charms,' he said. Lily slapped him across the chest lightly for this comment. 'What did I do?'

'You're so bloodist James Potter!' she told him, half-laughing, yet half-fuming, from the look in her emerald eyes. James stared at her confused.

'How the bloody hell does telling you that you're good at Charms make me sound racist?' James asked, dumbfounded.

'I didn't call you racist, I called you _bloodist_, keep up Potter,' Lily snarled. 'There's a difference.'

'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't catch that,' James snapped. God, he hated getting into spars with her but at the moment, she seemed to be asking for it. 'From what I said, I was complimenting you!'

'You said it as though you couldn't believe I was good at Charms!' Lily cried, glaring at him furiously.

'What the bloody hell does bloodist mean anyway?' James demanded.

'It's like being racist, but with blood; bloodist,' Lily said, rolling her eyes. 'You said I was good at Charms as though you couldn't believe it because I was Muggle-born!'

'I never once brought up the fact that you're Muggle-born!' James said. How did women do that? You think you're doing just fine with them and consider maybe, just maybe asking them out and then they do a full one eighty on you and act like they can't stand you. Girls needed to come with a handbook.

'It was implied,' Lily snarled.

'So because I implied something, but I never said it, you're ready to cut my tongue out?' James asked, confused beyond belief. His mother had told him to be a gentleman to women, yet she never said that they would make it so difficult.

'So you _did_ imply something!'

'No I didn't!'

Sirius, Remus and Peter stared at the two fighting teens. 'What just happened? I thought they were getting along fine,' Peter said, watching as Lily rounded on James, yelling.

'Women,' Sirius muttered, 'You'll never understand them.' He shrugged. 'But,' he eyed a Ravenclaw who was having trouble with the spell. 'You _can_ appreciate them. Excuse me gents.' He pushed his friends and strode over to the woman, smiling at her, using his charm that didn't require a wand.

'James must have set her off,' Remus muttered to answer Peter's question.

'Why do you assume it was James?'

'Isn't it usually?'

Peter had no response.

'Okay, wait, so you think I'm being racist-'

'_Blood_ist!'

'Oh, _excuse_ me-'

'You're excused,' Lily smirked.

'I'm "_bloodist_", because I'm surprised you can do Charms so well?' James asked. 'I thought girls _liked_ compliments! But _nooooo_, you get on my back for telling you that I think you're good at something? Make up your bloody mind woman, am I the enemy of the ally?'

'You're such a pure-blood James Potter!'

'Wait, hold up, so now _my_ blood's a problem? Who's sounding bloodist now?' he taunted.

'Argh!' Lily muttered, running a frustrated hand through her red locks. 'I can't believe you,' she muttered. 'God, sometimes I just want to knock you off your broom and other times . . .' she went silent.

'Okay, wait Lily, I think we have a misunderstanding here,' James said. He bent down onto one knee and stared into her eyes. She was now sitting on the desk, her wand flying in the air as she prattled on about how much of a horrible person James was. 'Lily, would you look at me?'

Lily sighed and met James's hazel gaze. 'What?'

'Okay, yes, I'll admit, I'm surprised you're good at Charms-' She huffed, upset obviously that he had proven her right. 'But look, I think it makes you even more amazing.' Lily stared at him, confused. 'Everyone expects less from a Muggle-born because they don't have wizards as parents, but _I_ don't. I always expect the same from Muggle-borns but then you go and you perform so well it's _amazing_, it's better. It's better than what others do.' James noticed he now had Lily's full attention._ Great, don't screw this up Potter,_ he told himself.

'I think it's amazing that you can go beyond what I expect from a Muggle-born because I expect the the same from a Muggle-born as I do from a half-blood, or from a pure-blood. You go beyond what I can do sometimes, except Quidditch, I rule at Quidditch.' He gave her a cheeky grin. 'But that's not the point. Lily, the fact that you're Muggle-born doesn't make you any worse than a Dementor, or any better than Dumbledore, it makes you _you_ and I think it's amazing you can do these things because you defy what others think you should be and you don't care. I think it's amazing because though you match every pure-blood and are probably better than any of us, you're Muggle-born and it shows everyone that Muggle-borns are just as capable and more and it just makes you more amazing. Do you understand this at all?'

Lily stared at him confused. 'No.'

'The fact that you're Muggle-born just makes you even better than you would be if you were a pure-blood,' James summed up. 'It's one of the many things I love about you.'

'What?' Lily asked. Had James just said what she thought he had?

'Nothing,' James said quickly. 'Absolutely nothing.'

'You just-'

James was about to stand up when Lily grabbed his tie and pulled him up towards her, kissing him soundly on the lips.

When they parted, James was breathless and his glasses were askrew. God, that was better than he had imagined and he had imagined it many ways. 'I love you James Potter.'

'Even if I'm bloodist?'

Lily smirked. 'Even if you're bloodist.' And she kissed him again.

'I'm lost,' Peter muttered, watching James and Lily make out in the middle of the Charm classroom. She was gripping his tie tightly as he had a hand on her waist and one of her hands ran through his hair, smiling all the while. You could see their upturned lips through the entire thing.

Sirius came up towards them. 'Oh, score Prongs!' Sirius smiled.

'Moony, can you explain?' Peter asked, beyond confused. 'I thought she hated him?'

'There's a thin line between love and hate,' Remus answered.

'But it doesn't make any sense-'

'They're James and Lily,' Remus said. 'They don't need to make sense.'

'Well it would be a hell of a lot better if they did,' Peter grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Oh my god! Was that his _tongue_?'

Peter decided that day he didn't want to understand James and Lily.

Maybe that's why he betrayed them. They were far too confusing and never bothered to explain anything to him. But really, it was very simple:

They were James and Lily and that's the only explanation.

* * *

_Author's Note #2: The reason Lily didn't understand James's rant was because I didn't understand it when I wrote it over. I wanted James to ramble and screw up and make it as non-cliche sort of so he doesn't say any sappiness that makes him lose any manly points, so I hope that this makes sense. It is confusing that it crosses between James and Peter a lot but it went off somewhere I didn't expect once we got to the whole speech thing so yeah. Also, this is the first James and Lily story I've written with the other Marauders in it! What do you think of them in here? I didn't want them doing class with the Slytherins cause that's overused and it would've been good with the concept of bloodist, but I didn't want to introduce Snape. I'm considering doing an alphabet story, where it's all Lily and James oneshots based off letters of the alphabet. What do you think? PM me, or review and let me know! I'll respond to your PM in the same week! Also, check out my other stories if you have the time!_

_-Setkia_

**_Edited: June 18th 2014_**


End file.
